Yes We are Together
by saturn567
Summary: Temperance Brennan wakes up in a beautiful room that isn't hers alone.
1. Chapter 1

Yes We Are Together

Yes We Are Together

Temperance Brennan awakened from a deep slumber. She looked around confused. She was not in her apartment. It seemed like an elaborate hotel room. She examined the ornate bed spread and curtains. Where could she be?

She decided to go freshen up, perhaps she would recall something. She stopped short seeing two suitcases sitting in the large closet. Did she come here with someone? She stormed into the bathroom and saw a man's shaving kit nestled next to her things. Who would she vacation with? Most of the men she dated wouldn't stay long enough that they would go on a vacation with her. Either she pushed them away before that point or it never came up.

She shook her head and decided to brush her teeth and then shower. Thirty minutes later she exited wearing a towel and her hair streaming wet. It was then she spotted a chain with a wedding band on the dresser. She unhooked the ring and placed it on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Who am I married to?" she wondered.

She looked back at the suitcases. She went over to them and started to look through them. There was no identification there. She stood puzzled, where her purse could be.

Suddenly she heard a sound of a door opening.

She turned to see someone enter. Her mouth dropped open.

"Booth?" she inquired.

He smiled slightly as he looked her up and down.

She noticed him holding her bag and some brown bag, it smelled like breakfast.

"Where did you find my bag?" she inquired.

He cleared his throat.

"How about you get dressed and I will answer your questions while we eat. You left it in the car last night," he stated.

She nodded solemnly. She turned to grab some clothes. She went inside and got changed. She emerged to see Booth setting down two cups of coffee beside their breakfast. Temperance sat down beside him.

"So tell me what the last thing you remember is," he stated.

She took a deep breath.

"It's fuzzy but I do recall tumbling and feeling sore. I do feel much better this morning," she commented.

She stretched out her arms a bit. Now she realized she must have really taken a tumble as her back seemed stiff and her head hurt too. She looked down at her legs. She was wearing capris and there were a few light bruises covering her legs.

Booth looked at her solemnly as he took a sip from his cup.

"Do you remember us?" he inquired.

"Due to the toiletries and this wedding band, I have to the conclusion that we are involved in a very fulfilling relationship," she stated firmly.

He had to smile at her way of analyzing the evidence.

"So I am correct, we are..,"

"Yes Bones we are together," he stated.

She leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. The other questions and answers she needed could wait. For now he just wanted to hold her like there was no tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

After breakfast, it was time for more questions and answers.

" So how we end up in London again?," she inquired. Booth had mentioned their location and she just couldn't hide her surprise.

" Well Detective Cate Pritchard invited us to help solve a case. I was hoping we would just help out then get to have our honeymoon," he quipped with a slight smile.

A light bulb struck her.

" Booth how did you afford this place?," she inquired.

He smiled. " Now that was an interesting incident how we got this room."

She frowned.

" How so?," she inquired.

" Well you wanted to stay here again and I said we are only here for a few days. However who can resist the charm of the greatest anthropologist in the world?," he joked.

She put her hands on her hips and stared at him sternly.

" Booth tell me," she demanded.

" Well both the manager and bell hop remembered you from last time. They love your books, so here you are again!"

She rolled her eyes.

She sat down again and looked at him seriously.

" I wish I could remember our wedding day Booth. I am sorry that I can't right now," she stated.

He turned solemn. He stood up.

" I should have protected you better Temperance. Maybe if I never agreed to come back. Maybe I should have taken you for a real honeymoon away from our regular lives."

She leapt up and stared into his chocolate orbs.

" Booth don't blame yourself. We have rough luck sometimes. It's neither what you did nor what you didn't do. Let's finish the case up then we can go have some fun," she stated.

He nodded.

He caressed her face.

"I really don't want you to stay on this case but since you won't back down, neither can I," Booth declared.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead tenderly.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Shortly before noon they received a call from Inspector Pritchard asking them to meet her at the station. She had some information to share with them. They would head over to the station then head to the waterfront restaurant to eat lunch.

Booth made sure to keep Temperance close to him as they stepped out of their hotel. Neither spoke until they reached the station. Temperance felt déjà vu as they walked into the building. It was as if whatever had gone wrong was linked with someone currently in this building. Suddenly Booth stopped short, she almost bumped into him. She looked over to where his glance was.

Apparently this guy was Cate's new partner. She didn't get a good vibe from him. Unusually she used her knowledge of anthropology to study people and their cultures, but this guy simply gave out an eerie signal from a foot away. Cater was talking to him earnestly, but Temperance could tell she was not comfortable with him yet.

Cate noticed them waiting and excused herself from the man and came towards them.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting. Dr. Wells and I were having an interesting and informative conversation. Now shall we proceed?" she inquired.

Booth and Cate started to walk away, but Temperance stood still staring daggers at Dr. Wells, at the back of his head. He turned suddenly and looked scared for a fraction of a second, but then Booth grabbed her arm and indicated for her to come along.

"Are you feeling alright?" he inquired.

She nodded.

"Just I got a bad vibe from that guy," she muttered.

Booth frowned.

"Bones getting vibes?" he thought to himself.

They got to the restaurant. Cate brought out a file and showed them the details she had uncovered about their victim.

"Something doesn't add up though. Dr. Wells's examination does not seem compatible with the corner's results," Cate stated.

Booth and Temperance examined the results with their own eyes.

As Booth looked at the file, Temperance turned to Cate.

"So what exactly is your impression of your partner Cate? I mean I do not know why but today at the station I felt some vibe about him," she quipped.

Cate gave her a solemn look as she folded her hands.

"He just came here three days back. Honestly as they say in America, he keeps me the creeps, but of course nobody can replace Ian," she stated firmly.

Temperance mused over this for awhile. There had to be something going on with this Dr, Wells. Something didn't feel right.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"_Ms. Brennan I am afraid you are not going to be telling anyone anything!" the man exclaimed._

_He grabbed her neck as she tried to edge away._

"_Let me go!" she stammered._

"_Not quite yet!" he sneered as he dragged her closer to the edge of the embankment. The scene of the crime loomed further and further away and there was nothing she could do to stop the inevitable. _

_She was ready to call out for help when suddenly they had reached the end. Her feet dangled on the cliff and down below could be her end. He gave her a sudden shove and she went tumbling down, it was then she screamed out," Booth!"_

She awakened all of a sudden from her dazed state of mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Their cab had arrived at the hotel. She turned to see Booth beside her.

"Are you ok Bones?" he inquired.

She nodded solemnly. She sighed and stepped out of the cab as Booth handed over the fare. He took his place next to her and grabbed her hand. He gave it an assuring squeeze and they headed upstairs together.

They would meet Pritchard at the site where they found the body three days before. Temperance was needed to identify if the missing bone fragments could lead to their murder weapon.

The victims were two young recent college graduates. One had graduated from Oxford and the other had attended NYU. How they ended up as piles of bones below a scenic trail that ended with a cliff was the mystery.

The site was an hour out of town. They had three hours of good daylight before it grew too dark. As Cate and Booth made their way through the brush and glanced around, Temperance walked slower and examined the surroundings she looked up to see the cliff. There was about ten feet of a landing if that was the cliff she fell from. However she would have to get up there to get a better look. She strayed from the path the others were on walked closer to the area below the cliff. She spotted a mount of grass flattened as if someone had landed there. Beside it was odd shaped rock that could have been used to murder the weapons.

Question was: How did it get here?


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Booth and Inspector Pritchard noticed Temperance had fallen behind.

"Did you see where she went?" Booth asked.

Cate shook her head.

"Recall Agent Booth I was at least a meter ahead of you when we started. Why don't we go back and search for Dr. Brennan?" she suggested.

They had not found anything useful in their search.

"This looks like a dead end anyway. Let's see where she wandered off to," he quipped.

Meanwhile Temperance realized that the stones could have been used to knock out the victims and also destroy any evidence left behind the perpetrators. As she edged a bit closer she had a sudden flash of falling. She started to breathe heavily as she realized this may have been the spot where she had fallen a few days before.

_She was tumbling down the embankment, just hoping it was a nightmare and that she would wake up in her own bed, hopefully with Booth beside her. She had a few flashbacks as she fell. First of when she first met Booth, then some glimpses of them on cases, how they saved each other and how he helped her get her father out of jail. Then she saw herself, Booth and Andy someplace. _

Temperance snapped out of her trance as she heard someone call out her name.

She turned to see Booth and Cate emerging from the path they had pursed earlier. She had an expression of bewilderment on her face.

Booth took one look at her and inquired," Did you find something Bones?"

She nodded. She glanced back at the scene before stating, "I am pretty sure I landed down here."

Booth and Cate exchanged glances.

"Cate, Booth someone pushed me down and I landed here when I got injured. It was due to those injuries I forgot the past few years of my life," she stated.

"Did you happen to see who it was?" Cate inquired puzzled.

Booth gave her a concerned look.

She shook her head.

"However when I do, I think I may see the person responsible for this double murder," she stated.

Both glanced at her shocked.

Night had fallen by the time they made their way back to their cars.

"I don't know about you Bones, but I am starved. I could go for a deluxe meal right about now," Booth declared.

She smiled slightly at him.

"I guess I am hungry too," she said.

She ran a hand through her hair.

He took her hand.

"Look Bones I know it's a tough situation right now but please don't stress yourself out too much. If you want to talk about it tonight, I'm all ears," he promised.

She nodded. Then he turned to start the car and off they went back to their hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating in so long! Just looked at last update date, over a month ago! I hope you like this update, and that it kind of makes up for the long waits.

Thanks to everyone who is still reading this one. I have no idea how much longer this one will run for.

"I think Wells is somehow involved in this case," she stated firmly as she played with the remains of her ice cream.

Booth stopped sipping his smoothie and glared back at his wife.

"Well of course he is in involved, he's the other anthropologist helping us with the case," he replied.

Temperance shook her head.

"Booth I meant the wrong side. I think Cate should run a more through background check. Sometimes people can slip past authorities. My parents and Russ got away with it. In fact we both have slipped into the grey areas of the law despite trying to preserve it," she said.

Booth smiled.

"Well my dear wife it looks like you are getting back to your normal self!" he said in a British accent.

She blushed slightly.

"I know we don't have any evidence against him but I think another background check wouldn't hurt. Also I wanted to go back and look at the remains," she stated.

Booth smiled.

"I know what you are getting at Bones! You thought I would let you go back to the lab now? This late when you and I should be getting ready for bed? I am not that gullible!"

She pouted.

"I never said you were! All I want is one look!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously one looks? That can wait until morning! Why don't we go up to our room and then we can call Cate to see if we can get that background check done right away," Booth stated.

He grabbed her by the arm and led her towards the elevator.

Later as Cate's phone seemed unreachable, Temperance was pacing around the room in frustration.

"Bones you know maybe Cate is trying to do the sensible thing and trying to get some sleep?" Booth quipped.

She turned towards him.

"Booth this is an urgent matter. I am worried maybe he has her hostage or something. I don't know why I am worrying so much. Did I start doing this more since we got married?

She sat down at the end of the bed.

Booth got up and kneeled down beside her.

"Look Bones we give it a few more hours. If she doesn't call us back we'll go down to the station and see what we can find out. We'll go pay a friendly visit if we need to."

She smiled slightly.

"Fine but what can I do get my mind off of all this?" she inquired.

Booth brightened up.

"I have a solution! Let's put on a nice song from my blackberry. I downloaded some nice classics before we left from D.C."

Soon the room was filled with a faint sound of music.

"Sorry we cannot wake our elite neighbors," he whispered as he took her hand and they started to sway.

Some time later both were in bed. Booth fell asleep first. Temperance tried to fight sleep but in vain. She soon fell into deep slumber.

In the morning Booth awakened to see the other side of the bed empty. He went over to see if she left a message on his blackberry.

There was one message from almost an hour before.

"Hey Seeley I went down to the lab. Cate called saying it was urgent."

The message seemed normal, but the gut feeling Special Agent Booth was getting was really bad.

He rushed off to get ready and the bad feeling followed him every step from the hotel room on his way downtown. He did not know what he would find but he knew something felt wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for long delay yet again! Thanks to all of you are reading I guess one more part after this, unless you want me to continue further.

Part Seven

Booth immediately got in touch with Scotland Yard who reported the remains along with Cate and Temperance missing. Inspector Houston and his men met with Booth when he came down to the station. Booth strode over to meet them.

"Sorry to be meeting you again in such dire circumstances," Houston stated.

Booth gave him a solemn look.

"Right now all I want is to get the culprit responsible. Has anyone seen Wells?" he inquired.

Houston frowned.

"I'll send someone over to his place to see if he's there. Do you suspect anyone?"

A light bulb struck Booth. Wells had seemed to be aloof and even Temperance had felt a bad vibe. It had to be him.

"It's him. Send someone to search his flat. He may have someone helping him or he may not. I think I know where he might be," Booth declared.

"You think it's Wells?"

Booth gave them all a firm looks.

"I am certain he has something to do with it."

Meanwhile…

David Wells always got rid of the evidence. He had just shot the loafer he'd found to help him in his plans. He had kidnapped Inspector Pritchard the night before and knocked her out and left her at the crime scene. Then he had texted Dr. Brennan from Cate's phone. Then he had the loafer help him take the remains and kidnap Dr. Brennan.

Now all he had to do was kill these two women and he could move onto a different town and start anew again.

Temperance came to and saw Cate a few feet away from her. She went over to her side.

"Cate are you all right?" she inquired.

"It was Wells. He kidnapped me last night," she stammered.

"I am sorry Dr. Brennan I didn't see it before. How did he get you?" she inquired.

Temperance thought for a moment.

"He must have texted me from your phone," she replied.

Cate searched her coat pocket as she got up.

"Yeah it's gone. That scoundrel will probably shoot us both now! I think I heard gun shots before. He must have had someone help him get us both. We have to find our way without getting his attention," she aid firmly.

Suddenly both women turned to hear a gun's safety being unclasped.

Wells stood there pointing the gun at them. Both women turned to see that they were on the cliff above where the remains had been found.

Cate tried to keep a brave front and remained silent.

Temperance got flashes of falling. Her heart began racing and she closed her eyes to visualize something to get her nerves under control. In her visualization she saw a grave faced Booth. She then knew he would be coming soon.

She opened her eyes to see Wells getting to pull the trigger.

"Booth will find us and you will not get away with this!" Temperance declared.

Wells shook his head.

"Shut up Bone lady. Time is up and there is no one here," he stated.

Both women stood frozen trying to comprehend how their lives could just end like this.

The bullet whizzed past both their heads.

Wells crumbled to the ground.

Cate and Temperance were stunned yet delighted to see Booth and Houston and a few other men standing there.

Temperance's legs felt heavy at first but then she bolted towards him. She embraced him. Cate walked over to the officers and they inquired about how she was feeling. An ambulance was on the way they assured the women.

"Booth I am feeling fine now that you all got here in the nick of time," she stated.

"Just do I a favor and get checked out okay, Bones?"

She smiled.

"I will always have complete faith in you."

He was about to embrace her when she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

She clutched her head and suddenly fainted in his arms just as the sirens of the ambulance arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

Temperance and Cate were taken to the local hospital. Cate was fine except for a minor concussion and a few bruises. She offered to wait with Booth about Temperance's condition. He refused and insisted she go home to rest. He would wait to see what her prognosis was.

The doctor who had examined Temperance a few days before when she had fallen from the cliff arrived and assured Booth that they were doing their best to take care of his wife. About an hour later he received word that she was stirring. He rushed over to the room with glee, He wondered if she what she would recall and if there would be any memory lapses this time.

Temperance felt as if she had been asleep for ages, yet she fought to open her eyes. She started to have flashes of the past few days along with the memories she had lost when Wells had led her to fall down the cliff. She opened her eyes to see the sun was shinning. Was it a new day or had she only been out for a few hours? She didn't know. Then a thought of dread came over her, where was Booth? She needed to ask him why they had left Andy with her father. What happened to his adoptive parents? She couldn't remember those details. However most of all she wanted to know that he and Cater were alright and that Wells was gone for good.

Suddenly she heard his footsteps, and she sighed with relief.

"Temperance how are you doing now?" he inquired as his hand caressed her forehead.

"I'm fine, but how Inspector Pritchard is, is Wells really gone?" she inquired.

Booth smiled.

"He's going to prison for life, don't you worry."

She smiled slightly wondering if she should press him for details for the other things she was wondering about. However she really wanted to go home now that the case was resolved.

"When can we go home? This didn't turn out to be a very romantic getaway but maybe we can try another time," she stated.

"Well our flight leaves tomorrow if you feel you are ready to travel. I know you don't want to stay here longer than you have to but …," he trailed off.

"I don't know why Booth but I have this sense that we should leave as soon as possible," she stated.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Last time we tried to leave here we ended up having another case," he mumbled.

"Now don't jink us. We'll leave tomorrow if that was planned," she stated with a playful smile.

"Bones you know what I want to know, so why don't you tell me already?"

She had to giggle at how he was wining.

"Yeah Booth I remember mostly everything and I love you!" she declared.

She sat up a bit and he leaned over and they shared a sweet kiss.

The next day at Heathrow Airport, Temperance began nagging Booth about the missing details from her memory.

"Booth, why is Andy staying with my father? What happened to his adoptive parents?" she inquired.

"Temperance we originally left for a break. His parents are going through a tough time so he was given to us until they can sort out their issues," Booth retorted.

They were bickering about something else or the other when they arrived at the check-in counter. The clerk at the desk was shocked at how two people could not notice anything in their surroundings. He cleared his throat.

"Are you two together?" he inquired.

They looked at each other and then at him sternly.

"Yes we are together," they chimed together.

They finally checked in and headed off to their gate.

The clerk's co-worker stopped to glance at their retreating figures.

"I bet they are American. Too bad we don't get that entertainment here," she quipped before heading off to assist other travelers.

The clerk glanced her retreating figure in puzzlement. Sometimes girls could be weird.

This is the end

Special thanks to those who read this fic and those who favorited this story or added it to their alert list.

Special Thanks to the following people: bb-4ever, XedwardismyromeoX, HawkAngel XD, kclover, csimesser1, tails123, backstagespotlight, occasional-episode, Allieoz

Thanks for your reviews, they kept be going!

If I missed anyone, sorry! Thanks to all of you for your tremendous support. If I ever write another Bones fic, I'll try to make it a more refreshing tale and update more often.


End file.
